


Jonch

by PJ2



Series: Jonch [1]
Category: CHiPs
Genre: 2014, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, M/M, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJ2/pseuds/PJ2
Summary: This is the story that should've come before "Our First Christmas" but is being posted now. This is about Jon and Ponch when they first started dating and later on their marriage.





	1. Hold me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm calling this Jonch, cuz that's the couple name for Jon and Ponch. :) I'm not sure if I came up with it myself...or if someone else already came up with that. If someone did then the credit goes to them. If not that is totally from me! :) 
> 
> Disclaimer I don't own CHiPs.

California Highway Patrol motorcycle officer Jon Baker sat in the sand on the beach. Near the shore, his feet almost hidden by the sand and occasionally being drenched in water. It was not too hot, and not to cold. In fact it was very relaxing. Jon put sunscreen on in case the sun tried to burn him. Sunburn was no fun! And he didn’t want to go to work the next day bright red.

The air smelled of hotdogs, as there was a hotdog vender not too far away from where Jon was. He knew if his best friend were there, he’d insist on going to get a hotdog. The smell was very soothing, and mouth watering. Thanks to the breeze the smell was being pushed towards him. This was very relaxing…no wonder Ponch liked it so much…

Jon had come here to the beach to relax and to think. Things had been crazy weird lately. He and his best friend and partner, Frank Poncherello or Ponch had been drifting apart a bit. Jon couldn’t seem to put his finger on it, but something was causing it. He didn’t know if it was something he had said or did, but it was weird. Lately Ponch had been acting funny. He’d avoid Jon, or when he tried to talk to him get all tongue tied or so embarrassed he got shy. Frank Poncherello was NEVER shy! So to this Jon had no response. Something about Ponch had changed.

Not that Jon hadn’t changed either…Jon was avoiding Ponch at times, and even he got nervous to talk to him. Both men were experiencing an overwhelming feeling towards each other. Ponch didn’t know how to react to it, so instead of trying to figure out how to fix his problem, Ponch avoided it. Jon was basically doing the same thing, only sometimes Jon would work up enough courage to start a conversation, but then shy away from it.

Jon knew he needed to get to the bottom of this. Ponch had been acting really strange, and Jon was worried he might’ve done something wrong. Ponch was a mystery to him at times…a mystery he loved to try to figure out.

Jon took in a breath of fresh air. He stared up at the sky silently praying that this wasn’t the end of his friendship with Ponch. That was the last thing he wanted. There were still a million things he wanted to do with him, and over a million things he still needed to say.

Suddenly Jon’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his phone vibrating. He looked down and saw Ponch’s picture. It was a good picture of him, he was in uniform, near the briefing room and smiled at Jon, with his trade mark grin, showing off those pearly whites. Jon noticed it was just a text. That made him a little sad, Ponch never called anymore, just sent short text messages. Jon decided to look at it though. He opened up the message and saw in caps lock, “WE NEED TO TALK”

He smiled. “Yes we do, buddy,” he said to himself then sent back a message saying where and when? Soon he was replied with “My place…like…now?”

Jon smiled and sent back, “On my way” then hopped up and started to leave. Before leaving the beach completely he stopped by the hotdog vender and bought a hotdog for Ponch. Pretty certain that Ponch would be thrilled to get one.

CHPCHPCHP

Ponch nervously paced back and forth in the living room. Talking to himself and trying to calm himself. “You can do this, he’s just your best friend,” he said. Then fell back on the couch, sweating like crazy from anxiety. “Omg Ponch, just relax,” he almost yelled at himself. He began to calm down a bit, but then the door bell rang. He got up fast and headed towards the door, but with each step he felt as if his legs had turned to jelly and he couldn’t walk anymore. His palms were drenched in sweat, he wiped them up and down the pant legs of his dark blue jeans. Once satisfied they were okay he turned the doorknob.

“Hey, I brought a hotdog,” Jon said showing him.

Ponch smiled slightly. It looked and smelled so good! But Ponch wasn’t sure he could eat it. He hadn’t eaten much lately, and wasn’t sure he could keep it down. Jon handed it to him as Ponch stepped aside letting Jon walk in.

Ponch closed the door. “Jon…” he started.

“Ponch, there’s something I have to tell you,” Jon blurted out.

“I need to tell you something too,”

“Oh great! You first,” Jon insisted. Trying to stall.

“Actually I’m eating a hotdog,” Ponch reminded. As he led Jon to the couch. Ponch plopped down, and Jon just slowly sat. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair a few times as he just stared at his young Puerto Rican friend sitting in front of him. Ponch took a bite of the hotdog as Jon started to talk. Ponch almost spit it out, but decided to keep chewing anyway. Food just didn’t taste good right now. He was too panicky to eat in front of Jon. What if he got something on his face? Not that it really mattered, but for some reason Ponch had been so focused on looking good for him. Not that all that was super important, Jon never cared before…why would he care now? There was just a lot of things that had been going through Ponch’s mind, things that hadn’t mattered before.

“Ponch…I don’t know where to start…or how to start…”

“The beginning is always a good place,” Ponch replied with a slight smirk. Jon playfully pushed him.

Ponch and Jon were silent for a few minutes after that. Just lost in each others eyes.

“Why do you have to look so perfect?” Jon muttered.

“Huh?” Ponch asked confused.

“Oh nothing…” Jon replied then looked away.

Ponch smiled. “Hey Jon…can I tell you a secret?” he asked.

Jon nodded his head.

“I…I really like your eyes…” Ponch looked away after saying that.

Jon smiled. “Really? I love your eyes, Ponch. It’s okay to like mine…”

Ponch looked at him again. “I’m so sorry…I don’t wanna be that awkward friend…but I need to talk to you again. I’m gonna throw this out there…and you can hate me if you want…I don’t care if you reject me…well actually I do…but still I NEED to get this off my chest…Jon…I’ve been feeling mixed emotions…happy, sad, angry…”

“Why so many mixed emotions?” Jon asked curious.

“It’s…uh…well it’s your fault.”

“I’m sorry…”

“No…don’t be sorry. I’m sorry I worded that weird. Jon, I’m feeling mixed emotions because I’m in love. I’m happy, because you’re like the greatest guy in the world! I’m angry and sad cuz I can’t have you…”

Jon had a soft expression on his face. “Oh Ponch…who said you couldn’t have me?” he asked.

“Well…you like someone else…”

“Ponch no…I love you. And only you! Believe me,” he said taking Ponch’s hand in his. “I thought I couldn’t have you…if I would’ve known you loved me I wouldn’t have kept quiet. I’m…well to be completely honest I’m madly in love with you, Francis Llewellyn Poncherello. I love everything about you, your laugh, your smile, your personality, and you’re super attractive. You’re like my other half…” Jon started.

Ponch just smiled and listened to him go on and on. He also told Jon how he felt, and pretty soon afterwards moved a little closer. He leaned on Jon and put Jon’s arms around him.

“What are you…” Jon started.

Ponch gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. “Hold me,” he whispered. Jon pulled him a little closer, not even thinking twice. For the longest time he’d wanted to do that. He could feel Ponch touching him a bit then Ponch looked up at Jon with a slight smile. “Sorry…” he said moving his hand.

“No, you’re fine…I don’t mind. You can touch me anywhere…pretty much anytime. I like the feeling of your hand exploring my body,” Jon replied.

Ponch pulled away for a second and stared at Jon. “You serious?” he asked.

Jon nodded. “Of course I am. I want you to touch me…”

“Thanks, Jon.” Ponch then cuddled up to him again. “I’m not gonna do much…Jon I just want you to hold me in your arms. I wanna cuddle,” Ponch told him.

Jon smiled. “I like that.”

A few minutes later Ponch fell asleep, still in Jon’s arms, and very comfortable.

 


	2. Engaged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon pops the big question to Ponch at work.

The next few months Jon and Ponch were dating. Lots of cuddling and snuggling on the couch, and in bed…they took turns staying over at each others apartments. Most nights were spent at Ponch’s place, but at some times they stayed at Jon’s. Jon found he liked Ponch’s apartment better…and Ponch felt the same. But Jon still had to take care of his. He decided he might just move into Ponch’s place sometime. Of which Ponch was pretty thrilled about. Every single night so far consisted of dinner that Ponch cooked, watching a movie and cuddling on the couch, playing a game, then snuggling in bed and falling asleep together. On some days though they would snuggle and talk about the future. Ponch had a very big imagination and had very vivid thoughts on how he wanted the future to be like. And Jon had figured out at some point that the future had Jon in it still.

Jon had been feeling very overwhelmed with a feeling of wanting to be with Ponch forever. He wanted Ponch to be his, and Ponch wanted Jon to be his. Jon had everything all planned out. They’d been dating for a while, and everyone at the station knew it. In fact Grossie gave them a couple name. He called them Jonch. Ponch thought it was super cute, and Jon also liked it.

Jon laid in bed not wanting to get up. He knew Ponch was already up though because he wasn’t beside Jon in bed, and he was in the bathroom brushing his hair, and his teeth while singing along to the music on his iPod. He was playing all 80’s music. Jon didn’t understand why he and Ponch had such different likes in music. But at the same time 80’s was starting to grow on him. Soon Jon heard the music getting closer and soon he felt his hand being grabbed as Ponch listened to ‘Livin’ on a Prayer’ by Bon Jovi, and just sang out the lyrics loudly and nicely with a smile on his face. Jon couldn’t help but join in a bit. “Whoaa we’re half way there! Whoa livin’ on a prayer! Take my hand we’ll make it I swear!” When the song ended Ponch was half laying on the bed, his legs were pretty much hanging off and he had his head laid down on Jon’s stomach. He had a huge smile on his face.

“Time to get up, Jon,” he said.

“Alright…” Jon replied starting to get up. Ponch hopped up, and as soon as Jon was off the bed he wrapped his arms tightly around him and knocked him back down onto the bed while kissing him on the lips. Jon was taken by surprise at first but adjusted pretty quickly. He wrapped his arms around Ponch, and soon was able to roll over so he was practically laying on top of Ponch kissing him.

Ponch pulled away. “You need to get ready for work,” he said.

Jon nodded. He got up and went to get ready. As he was changing he didn’t notice Ponch watching him. When he was all done he noticed Ponch still sitting there watching him. “What you get a show?” Jon joked.

“Eh, it could’ve been better,” he teased as he got up and started to walk away. Jon grabbed him and spun him around to face Jon.

“I love you,” he said. Then pulled him into a tight hug, followed by a kiss. Ponch felt a shiver go down his spine as he was enjoying this so much. He tried to get closer to Jon, but they were as close as they could get as they just kept kissing.

“You spoil me,” Ponch whispered in between kissing.

“It’s my pleasure,” Jon replied.   


“I’m sure it is.” Ponch laughed. He wrapped his arms around Jon. A few minutes later they realized it was time to go. As Jon and Ponch exited the apartment and locked it up. All Jon could think was there was no way he’d lose Ponch. He had to have this guy all to himself forever.

CHPCHPCHP

Ponch was all alone in the locker room trying to clean his sunglasses. He felt something touch him. He ignored it at first as he was very focused. Soon he felt Jon’s arms go around him in a hug from behind. He knew it was Jon, because Jon was the only one that ever did that, and Jon had laid his head on Ponch’s shoulder after wrapping his arms around him.

“Hey, I was worried about you. You disappeared right after briefing,” Jon said.

“Sorry…”

“No, it’s fine. As long as I know where you are now…after work I have a special question for you.”

“Why can’t you just ask here? We’re alone, right?”

“Well…” Jon started. Ponch smiled and kissed Jon on the cheek.

“Go ahead, I don’t care.” He leaned against the locker a bit being sure not crush Jon’s hands that were still lightly around his waist.

“Okay, you sure we’re completely alone?”

“Jon, hey don’t worry about someone walking in on us. We are in the men’s locker room. If anyone were to walk in, it would be another officer. If they do come in we’re safe. Everyone knows we’re in love,” Ponch assured him. “So, what’s on your mind?” he added with a look of curiosity on his face.

“Babe, I love you more and more each day,” Jon said with a slight smile.   
“Well that’s good, cuz you’re pretty much stuck with me,” Ponch replied trying not to laugh. He wanted to stay somewhat serious so Jon could talk without them bursting into fits of laughter.

Jon got down on a knee. And grabbed Ponch’s hand, he kissed it softly before looking back up at Ponch again. He let go and reached into his pocket. “I don’t ever want to let you get away…I’m so in love…my life just wouldn’t be complete without you in it, Ponch.”

“Aww…you’re gonna make me cry,” Ponch said already wiping a tear.

Jon smiled. He pulled out a small box, Ponch wasn’t paying that much attention until Jon started to open the box and pop a question Ponch wasn’t quite yet expecting. “Ponch, will you…marry me?” he asked.

Ponch’s eyes got wide, and joyful tears filled his eyes. “Of course I will!” Jon stood up and put the ring on Ponch’s finger. Ponch admired it a few seconds. “It’s beautiful, Jon…” he said. Then wrapped his arms tightly around his fiancé and placed a kiss on his lips. Jon just smiled and returned the kiss. This lasted a while until the door opened up, and Grossie walked in.

“Well hi there…sorry to interrupt,” Grossie apologized slowly backing out. Ponch and Jon pulled away both blushing profusely.

“Sorry, Grossie,” Ponch apologized.

“Nah, it’s alright…I mean you two are a couple I should expect that at times…be happy it was me and not Getraer walking in.”

“Getraer could’ve walked in here, and I wouldn’t have cared if he saw us like that. Nothing he can do will steal my joy today,” Ponch announced then took Jon’s hand in his. “Pretty soon I’m gonna be living out my biggest dream come true.”

“What, you get a million dollars or something?” Grossie questioned.

“A million dollars can’t compare to the amount of joy I have inside right now. To me even if I won a million dollars it wouldn’t be as great as what just happened. Grossie, I’m the luckiest guy on the planet!” Ponch replied.

“Jon, what did you do to him? You turned him crazy,”

“No, I just turned him on,” Jon replied.

Grossie laughed slightly. “You did that a while ago…”

Ponch started to leave the room, he had to go tell someone the news. And he wasn’t telling Grossie first, cuz then Grossie would tell everyone else before Jon or Ponch could.

“Seriously, what did you say to him?” Grossie asked when Ponch was gone. Jon was busy putting away the empty ring box. Grossie caught a glimpse of it, but didn’t question quite yet. Jon started to walk away too leaving Grossie hanging, but decided against that. Feeling slightly guilty. He grabbed Grossie and looked him straight in the eyes.

“Chill out, Grossie. I didn’t do anything bad…I just asked Ponch to marry me,” Jon replied then started to walk away.

Grossie’s jaw dropped. “Are you serious!? You two are getting married?” He asked following Jon.

Jon was already regretting telling him right now, he knew Grossie was gonna be following them around talking and giving useless information for a while. Soon Jon found Ponch with a group of other officers. They were all crowded around Ponch looking at his ring.

“Wow, Jon you must’ve spent a fortune on that!” Jeb said looking at him.

“Not really…but uh let’s not discuss that in front of Ponch. I mean…um I don’t think he wants to know how much I paid for his engagement ring.”

“You got that right, baby,” Ponch replied. Then gave Jon a quick kiss on the cheek. “We gotta talk to Getraer…” he started.

“Alright, come on,” Jon replied reaching for Ponch’s hand. Ponch happily took Jon’s hand in his and walked with Jon to the office.

“I never realized how cute of a couple Jonch really is till just now,” Grossie said.

“Yeah, I’m happy for them. They seem pretty happy,” Jeb agreed.

CHPCHPCHP

In Getraer’s office Jon and Ponch stood in front of the desk. “Hey, Sarge…can we talk to you?” Jon asked.

“Well sure, what’s on your mind, Baker and Poncherello?” Getraer asked looking up at them.

“Sarge..we just thought you might like to know…um…me and Ponch are getting married,” Jon announced.

Getraer smiled slightly. “Is that so?”

“Yeah…um I just asked him today,” Jon replied.

Getraer smiled. For a few minutes they stayed and chatted for a while about what they can and can’t do at work. Then Getraer discussed with them about planning out when the wedding was, and the honeymoon to make sure it didn’t conflict with schedules. Pretty soon into all of this Jon and Ponch both agreed on February twenty-eighth. And Getraer wrote that on their work schedule so they’d know how long they could be gone.

Then later when Ponch and Jon went home they couldn’t wait to talk about all that they’d do. And soon agreed to have a small wedding, on February twenty-eighth they’d just go down to the court house and have the judge there marry them. So they didn’t have to worry about buying food, getting a church to go to, inviting people, and all that other stuff that goes along with wedding planning. Ponch thought that would be too stressful. February twenty-eighth was actually just a little over a week away.

Ponch and Jon cuddled up on the couch, and fell asleep like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is gonna be kinda a short story. Since it should've been posted before the other one. And because a lot more happens later on after the marriage than before. :) so I hope y'all enjoy this, and the next stories to come.


	3. Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Ponch get married.

Ponch woke up in bed all alone. He was confused at first. Where was Jon? This was the first time he’d ever woken up and not had Jon right there. He didn’t realize that at some point he’d have to get used to it, cuz normally Jon did wake up way before Ponch even started to stir. It was seven AM on February twenty-eighth. Jon was getting ready for when he and Ponch went down to the court house. Jon’s parents were in town. Ponch’s parents couldn’t make it, but Ponch and Jon promised to come to Chicago during their honeymoon. Of which made the Poncherello family happy. Jon was all done getting ready, and wished that Ponch would’ve woke up sooner so they could shower together. Their times in the shower were quite fun, if he had to admit it to someone. He enjoyed it, but he was pretty certain Ponch liked it more.

Jon finished getting dressed, and walked into the bedroom where he found Ponch just now rolling over and starting to wake up. Jon smiled and hid in a blanket not wanting Ponch to see how he had dressed quite yet. Ponch looked at him funny when he saw Jon standing over him wrapped in Ponch’s blue fluffy blanket. It almost looked like Jon was wearing a long fluffy dress.

“What are you trying to hide?” Ponch asked curious he was going to sit up, but his tired body protested to that.

“Nothing really…but uh I’m ready for the wedding…and uh I figured that you would wanna wait to see what I’m wearing till after we get there.”

“Aren’t we riding together?” Ponch asked confused.

“No…I thought I told you. I’m going with my dad. Mom is coming to get you, then you’re going over to your place to get ready. I figured you probably didn’t bring anything for today anyway when you came over last night.”

“Yeah…I was too tired to think about packing,” Ponch replied then sat up finally. “Jon, you gonna finish moving in later today?” Ponch asked.

Most of Jon’s things had already been moved to Ponch’s place. The only things that hadn’t were furniture that was staying for the next person, a few clothing items, and his hairbrush, tooth paste, and toothbrush.

“Yeah, there’s not much really…oh, and um that loveseat in the living room. You liked it so much I figured we could take that too. I mean I did buy it. Otherwise I’ll just save it for the next person…”

“Oh hell no, there’s no way I’m letting that stay here for someone else. Jon, do you even know how many nights we spent cuddling on that loveseat? It’s like a loveseat full of memories,” Ponch replied.

Jon smiled. “Yeah, wouldn’t want to lose that…” he replied.

Ponch stood up and hugged Jon. “I wish I could see what you’re wearing underneath my blanket,” Ponch said tugging on it a bit. Jon kept a firm grip on it.

“Sorry, babe…”

“Jon…I don’t even know what I’m wearing. I wanna look nice for you.”

“Hey, you always look nice for me…I don’t care what you wear. As long as you don’t show up in short shorts and a tank top…um keep this between the two of us…but I get jealous if someone else is checking out your legs and just any part of your body.”

Ponch laughed and playfully pushed him. “It’s fine, I feel the same way…though I don’t think that very many people get that chance…you seem to keep yourself covered up pretty well…besides when we are in bed,” Ponch replied.

Jon started turning red faced. “Ponch…”

“Hey, we’re alone baby.” Ponch kissed him on the cheek. Jon tried to kiss Ponch on the lips, but Ponch kept avoiding it.

“What’s wrong?”

“I wanna save that special kiss for when we’re married…and uh I’m sure that there will be lots more of it afterwards,” Ponch replied. Then he hugged Jon again. “I think I’ve just wear a nice shirt, and a pair of nice jeans…I really don’t have much fancy clothing right now…it’s all being washed…too many dates,” Ponch said making a face at Jon.

“Ooh if you wear my favorite jeans you have, and a nice shirt to go with it I’ll be the happiest guy on the planet.”

“No…the second happiest. There’s no way anyone on earth could be happier than I am right now. Jon I’m gonna be married to you the rest of my life! You have no idea how much I’ve wanted this,” Ponch told him.

Jon smiled again then the doorbell rang. “Dang it…parents always spoil the good moments,” Jon complained.

“Hey, cheer up, Baker. They won’t walk in on us every day. This is a special day…and if you want me to get ready, then you’ll have to deal with them butting in,” Ponch replied then rushed off to get the door.

Jon just smiled and watched him. _“Dang I get to be married to that guy the rest of my life. I’m so lucky!”_ he thought.

 

Ponch opened the door. “Hi Mr. and Mrs. Baker,” he greeted letting them in. Jon’s parents both walked in. Each gave Ponch a hug and said hi. Then Jon walked in still wrapped in that blanket. Nancy laughed slightly.

“Jonny, you’re not wearing that to the court house are you?” she teased.

“Nah…I’m just wearing this to cover up what I am wearing. I don’t want Ponch to know yet. Ya know it’s a surprise…kinda like how in a normal wedding the bride and groom aren’t supposed to see each other till the wedding. So that he can’t see the dress and all that jazz. Well we both don’t get to see what the other is wearing till later,” Jon explained.

“Smart,” Kevin said.

“Yep…so  uh mom you wanna take Ponch to his place to get ready?” Jon asked.

“Well sure, honey,” Nancy replied. “You ready to go, Francis?”

“Of course…um uh you can just call me Ponch,” Ponch said.

“Great! And you can call us mom and dad…or Nancy and Kevin which ever works best in the situation,” Nancy replied.

Ponch smiled slightly. “Okay.”

CHPCHPCHP

Getting married went by really fast it was over with, within twenty minutes. As soon as it was over Jon finally got that chance to kiss Ponch on the lips like he wanted to that morning. And Ponch enjoyed that immensely.

After the wedding, and the kissing Ponch, Jon, Nancy, and Kevin all went out to eat. Nancy and Kevin offered to move the loveseat to Ponch’s apartment before they left on their way back to Wyoming, so that Jon and Ponch could start their trip out to Chicago, and then off to Hawaii for their honeymoon. Of course they agreed to let them do that, because they were anxious to get going.

They couldn’t believe they were finally married!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so as I said before this is going to be a short story. Next chapter will be the last chapter. And the chapter that will set it all up for the story that comes next, of which is "Our First Christmas" so as y'all could figure out from knowing about the other story this last chapter will be near Christmas time, and the time someone gets pregnant. :) Hope you enjoy! Sorry for the wedding not being too exciting. NEVER really been to a wedding before (That I can remember at least), and couldn't find enough stuff online to help me write it. If anyone has any tips or advice to help me get a wedding written feel free to share, and maybe someday I'll add on to this chapter. Hope y'all enjoyed! :)


	4. Almost Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost Christmas, and Ponch isn't feeling all that well.

It had been a few months since being married, and all seemed to be going just fine. It was coming close to Christmas time. Jon was getting nervous, because he didn’t have the money to spend to get a really nice gift for Ponch like he had hoped for. They weren’t exactly super rich at the moment. Ponch had gotten really sick a few weeks after getting married, so they had spent a lot of time and money getting him to doctors, and eventually in the hospital. The summer was better though, cuz by then Ponch was all better. No one was quite sure still what really happened. The best part was that he was okay now. Still Jon worried a bit. Christmas was in a few weeks and Ponch had been acting a little funny. Jon didn’t want him to get really sick again. He felt as if, if Ponch got so sick, and never got better he might lose him. So he spent night after night staying right beside his sick husband holding his hand and praying for him. There was no way Jon was gonna lose him now!

Jon got up from bed and saw Ponch still laying there. “Hey, I’ll be back in a bit,” he promised.

“Where you going?” Ponch asked tiredly.

“You wanted me to get eggs last night,” Jon replied. Ponch wanted to slam his head against the wall he was so upset with himself. He didn’t want Jon to leave. Jon had to work today, and Ponch was being forced to stay home, because he had felt a little sick earlier.

“Jon, just forget about the eggs. I wanna be with you before you leave for work. I’ll get the eggs later,” Ponch said.

Jon tossed his coat aside. “Alright…wait…I have to leave for work in like two minutes,” Jon said.

“Dang it!” Ponch started to sit up. He wanted to give Jon a hug. As soon as he stood up though he felt as if he needed to throw up. So he gave Jon a quick hug, then went to the bathroom. Jon just laughed slightly figuring it was one of those things were you get up and have to pee right away. He said goodbye before the door closed then left.

Ponch didn’t understand why Jon would buy the eggs then take them to work in the first place. All that was running through his mind as he washed his face after throwing up a bunch in the toilet, he was glad Jon wasn’t there. He didn’t want him to worry. He really didn’t feel all that sick. He just for some reason had been throwing up a lot in the morning and other times. More in the morning than any other time though. After he finished washing his face he went to the bedroom to get dressed. He pulled out his favorite pair of jeans, and a t-shirt to go with it. He slipped the shirt on, and then had a little trouble with the zipper and button on his jeans.

“Why doesn’t this fit?” he asked as he ended up laying on the bed to zip it up and squeeze into the jeans that he swore fit just fine last time he’d worn them. “Did I gain some weight or something?” he asked himself. He went to the mirror and just stared at himself for a while. “Man if I wanna fit in these without Jon knowing I didn’t this morning I gotta eat a little better and exercise more,” he told himself. He tossed his pajamas into the laundry basket then went to eat breakfast.

For the next few days things seemed to go like this. Ponch was wondering why Getraer kept keeping him at home. It was starting to bug him, but he wasn’t going to argue. Really all Getraer was doing was trying to slowly get Jon’s mind back on the job before letting Ponch come back and work the same shift. The past few times they both were there it had gotten a little crazy. So he kept making Ponch work a night shift. Ponch felt as if he’d gotten himself into some kind of trouble. And today was his day off. Once again he could not fit in those jeans.

“What is wrong with me? I totally don’t deserve this right now!” He ended up just taking them off and putting on a pair of shorts. At least then he didn’t have to deal with a stupid zipper and button. “Why hasn’t Jon said anything if I gained weight?” he wondered. Then looked in the mirror again. “It really isn’t too noticeable…that’s why,” he answered himself. “I think I’m going crazy!” He fell backwards back onto the bed.

CHPCHPCHP

Jon came home one night after work and found Ponch in the kitchen snacking on a carrot stick while reading a book about dieting. Jon laughed slightly. “You’re the last person in the world I thought I’d find sitting at home doing that,” he commented.

Ponch looked up at Jon, then hid his book. “Huh?” he asked.

Jon just smiled. “You’re funny. But don’t worry I won’t say anymore. What’s for supper?” Jon asked.

“Um…I haven’t made it that far yet…what would you like?”

“I don’t know, a big juicy hamburger with bacon, and cheese. Then some crinkle cut fries on the side. And maybe a bowl of ice cream for dessert.”

“Dang that’s a lot of food…and think about the calories…” Ponch muttered. “Okay, if that’s what you want,” he replied then stood up. “I’m more than happy to cook for you. So um go ahead and get your shower then I’ll get all the food made.”

“Thanks, baby you’re the best!” Jon said then they shared a kiss.

The entire time Ponch was cooking he was talking to himself, about how this was not the right meal for him to be eating right now, but he couldn’t force Jon to go on a diet too. Jon was so busy with work and chasing criminals he probably needed a big meal. If only Ponch could join him at work again! He was pretty certain Getraer would be okay with that. He noticed that Getraer had written on their schedule that after Christmas they could work together again. The entire week of Christmas they had off.

Soon the food was all cooked, and Jon snuck up behind Ponch and hugged him. “Baby, I love you,” he whispered in his ear as he then began to kiss Ponch’s neck.

“Love you too, your food is on the table,” Ponch replied.

“Aren’t you eating too?”

“I uh…ate already.”

“That one carrot stick?” Jon questioned.

“I’m not that hungry, Jon. I had  a big lunch,” Ponch tried to convince. Jon just nodded unsure about that. Then went to go eat, Ponch went to bed early that night.

CHPCHPCHP

The next morning Jon was gone at work, and Ponch was on the floor in the bathroom throwing up in the toilet. He was so busy and focused on that he didn’t notice that Jeb had come in.

Soon he knew though, as a hand touched his shoulder when he was just getting up.

“Hey, are you alright?” Jeb asked.

“No…no I’m not,” Ponch admitted. He felt weird admitting it, because he’d been telling Jon for days he was fine. Ponch almost was in tears. He washed his face, and then turned to Jeb. “I’ve been throwing up so much every single morning! And…and…Jeb my clothes are getting snug! They don’t fit right anymore…I have to lay on the bed and everything to get them to zip up and button and even then it’s hard.”

“Whoa, you don’t need to cry about it…gaining weight isn’t the end of the world…I mean you can just lose it,” Jeb suggested.

“No…Jeb I’ve tried everything! I’m not losing weight at all…I’m gaining it,” Ponch complained.

“Hey, don’t worry…let me take you to the doctor maybe they can figure it out for you.”  
Ponch stared at him.

“The doctor?”

“Yeah, come on let’s go..”

“I’m in my pajamas,”

“It’s just a pair of short shorts and a t-shirt…besides, you admitted yourself how much trouble you have to go through just to get your jeans on. Come on, it’s gonna be okay,” Jeb said leading Ponch out the door.

CHPCHPCHP

When Ponch and Jeb got home later Ponch wasn’t feeling much better at all. “I don’t get it…how’d that happen?”

“Hey, he explained it really well. All you’ll have to do is tell Jon.”

“Tell Jon? Crap…I forgot about that…and I can’t very well hide it from him forever.” Ponch plopped down on the couch.

“Tell him on Christmas,” Jeb suggested.

“As one of my Christmas presents?” Ponch questioned.

“Sure! Wouldn’t that be a good gift?”

Ponch nodded slightly. So then it was pretty much settled. Ponch would tell Jon everything on Christmas. As long as he could keep it secret until then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it. A little glimpse at the events that happened before "Our First Christmas" hope y'all enjoyed this! :)


End file.
